Megan Kaiseki
|kanji = 怪関ミーガン |romanji = Kaiseki Miigan |race = Human |birthday = 7th May |age = 20 |gender = Female |height = 5'7" |weight = 65kg |eyes = Green |hair = Blonde |blood type = A |unusual features = Tattoo on Neck |affiliation = SENSHI Fiore Royal Military |previous affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |occupation = SENSHI member and Captain |previous occupation = Student |team = SENSHI |partner = Azuki Isshi Richard Buchanan Drake Vista Elbert Newgate Jin Terumi |base of operations = Fiore Royal Military |relatives = Unnamed |marital status = Single |alias = Silencer (消音器 Shouonki) |magic = Requip Bullet Magic Sword Magic}} Megan Kaiseki (怪関ミーガン Kaiseki Megan, lit: Mystery Gate, Pearl) a former student of the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts and a prodigy at that. However, it was her bad behaviour that let her down at the academy, as a result, kept her unrecognised by those such as Yotsuki, and her instructors. However, on her final year, after hearing about the organisation, SENSHI, she lifted up her act, attempting to become as skilled as possible, she was eventually recognised by the Military General, Yotsuki and Oros Richards as someone who could prosper the organisation. Currently the newest member of SENSHI, she is a rather confronting woman, who despite her prowess, can be considered the most annoying in the current team of six. However, over time she becomes a valuable ally like all in the team. Known in the military as Megan The Silencer (消音器のミーガン Shouonki no Megan), she is highly skilled in the usage of Bullet and Sword Magic Appearance Megan is a young woman who possesses a very curved and voluptuous figure, along with a normally sassy facial expression, most men are bewildered by her charms. Her eyes are a light green which usually have a certain shine in them, as noted by some. Her most prominent trait would be her large breast size, which she flaunts with no restraint. Megan's hair is a shining blond, and is noticeably long despite being covered up with her hat. It reaches down to her mid-back, and is quite wavy. She keeps it tied below her balmoral cap, making it appear shorter than what it should actually be. Her fringe is kept parted almost evenly on both sides. Megan is normally seen wearing a very revealing military-cadet-like uniform. She wears a very form-fitting black top, sleeveless at that, under a blue dress, with a white sash in the middle. Along with this, she has detached blue and black sleeves, which have unusual tassles at her shoulder, serving an unknown purpose. Finally, she finishes off the attire with a simple blue cap and a pair of white boots. When on non-combat missions or simply in a winter gown, she wears a large military jacket, which has much golden lining along with some silver integration.The jacket itself is of two layers, and goes down all the way to her lower thighs. Two belt-like apparitions go all around the jacket, clipping the entirety of it together. When wearing a more casual garment, Megan adorns a black dress which goes down to her ankles, with a red fabric underneath the initial black. Underneath this dress, she wears a frilled white dress, the top which exposes much of her cleavage. She lets her hair down, which also lets two bangs form, one on either side. She wears a black choker around her neck with an emblem of sorts on it, two thigh bands around her thighs, a pair of black stockings and black high-heels. When she was in the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, Megan still bore a considerably voluptuous and toned figure similarly to now. However her facial expressions and overall appearance bore a slightly more childish look with it. Her hair was shorter and tied up in a single bun, with her fringe waving off to her right accompanied with two bangs that caress her face. When talking about clothing, Megan was an esteemed member of the Kaiseki Clan, a noble clan, and thus she wore appropriate garments to reflect this. Her attire was very uniform-like, almost identical to that of a high-school girl when one made a comparison. It consisted of; a single red blazer and blue tie over a short-sleeved white dress shirt which was tucked into a dark maroon thigh-length skirt that had white lining embedded into it. To accompany this, she wore long black stockings and a pair of maroon shoes with a high-top. Personality History Synopsis Main Article: Tales of a New Generation Part I Sidestories *A Revelation and Confession Part II Introduction Arc *The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears *One More Mission, with One New Burden? Equipment Gert (船尾槍戦士 (ゲルト) Geruto: German for, Stern Javelin Warrior Japanese for, A Stern Warrior and his Spear) Ascalon (場所を計量 (アスカロン) Asukaron: Israel for, Place of Weighing, Japanese for, To Weigh the Place) Tonbōgiri (蜻蛉切 Tonbogiri: Japanese for, Cutting Dragonfly) Magic and Abilities Master Magician: Although the exact amount of skill she possesses is unknown, Megan was described by Yotsuki as on-par with the other SENSHI members.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears Although it was noted that her power wasn't on-par with those such as Richard, considering her easy loss.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears. Master Marksmanship: Martial Arts Specialist: *'Gun-Kata Skill': Expert Swordsmanship: (換装 Kanzō) Though her exact speed and proficiency in Requip is unknown; it is confirmed she is indeed quite quick, seen with the ease in which she takes out her own and Richard's weapon from a pocket dimension and getting ready for battle simultaneously.One More Mission, with One New Burden? (弾丸の魔法 Dangan no Mahō) (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) though it is unknown how much skill Megan possesses, Megan was noted to have mastered the signature technique of her clan members to the extent in which it surpassed most of her brothers and male cousins with ease. ' in use by Megan.]] *'The Golden Rule' (金科玉条 ''Kinkagyokujō) The signature technique of the Kaiseki. Imbuing magical power to the tip of one's blade, Megan slashes her blade in a single direction, causing the entire mass of energy to culminate in a single point before being released in a devastating arc of golden magical energy. Megan's own Golden Rule is strong enough to wipe cleanly through several monsters in a single strike and cause great destruction to her surrounding environment. (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō) Trivia *Her appearance is primarily based off Noel Vermillion from the series, Blazblue. Alternatively, some influences are, Sylvia van Hossen from the series, Princess Lover!, Tsukiumi from the series Sekirei and Saber from the Fate/Stay series. Behind the Scenes References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:SENSHI